The Aquabats Super Show: Songbirds and Superheroes
by Betsy Goodrich
Summary: The Episode Of The Aquabats Super Show-Songbirds and Superheroes. Join The Aquabats, Danger Woman, The Feedback Family, The Swiss Collie Family and a special appearance by Jason Paige, as they fight Insania, Space Monster M and Deathmatch in the magical city of Fontana, California.


The Aquabats Super Show:

Songbirds And Superheroes!

Written By Betsy Goodrich

Directed By Blake Myers

Dedicated to The Memory

Of Stan Lee 1922-2018!

**Our Story Starts In Atlanta, Georgia. A lone songbird leaves some flowers of remembrance at a boarded up club that seems familiar to her.**

**DangerWoman: Well, I can't believe that it has been 21 years, since I did my first team up with The Aquabats at this club, called the 513. Around this time of year, I am reminded of the fact that this place was when I first met The Aquabats for the very first time, in which a real life singing superheroine would befriend not only The Aquabats, but also Professor Monty.**

**Ever since that faithful night, I did make Holiday Hero 1999 memorable, then in subsequent years, I was able to help them out and come to their rescue, whenever they came to Atlanta, Georgia.**

**When they had a sticky situation with The Margaret Ray of Aquabat Fandom, Insania, I came to their rescue and fixed her little wagon and got so scared of me, that she turned herself in to the Atlanta Police, in which they wrote a song about me, DANGER WOMAN!**

**They even played a part in my movie, which was called "Disabled But Able To Rock", which really did help a whole lot in getting me some national attention.**

**Now, that I have paid my respects, it is time to close that chapter in my life and start to move forward, because now I know who I am, because I AM DANGER WOMAN and I am Olmstead!**

**As DangerWoman flies into the Atlanta Evening Sky, she remembers the phone call they made to her, which got her the national attention that she rightfully deserved….**

**DangerWoman:****And do you know what the press and everybody is gonna be asking?**

**MC Bat Commander:** **What?**

**DangerWoman: Who IS Danger Woman?!**

**At That Point, That Is When The Aquabats start to sing about DangerWoman, in a music video about her:**

**If you've seen it once, you'll see it again **

**I told everyone and all of my friends **

**Well there she is and she's at it again **

**And I think it's all over and now… **

**(You're gonna get it!) **

**She's hanging off the chopper **

**And no one's gonna stop her **

**Don't try and call the doctor **

'**Cause she's jumpin' around now **

**Handle bar standing **

**And flying over canyons **

**No hands on the landing **

**Now we're rollin' around on the ground **

**If you could just believe what you can not see **

**Well that may be, she may as well be **

**Well there she is and she's at it again **

**And I think it's all over and now… **

**(You're gonna get it!) **

**I can hear her voice from miles away **

**Yo ATL **

**Where she at? Where she at? **

**Yo Yo where she at? **

**Now what she wants, you won't believe **

**When we pull up at the 513 **

**Well there she is **

**And she's at it again **

**And I think it's all over now **

**(You're gonna get it!) **

**She's hanging off the chopper **

**And nothing's gonna stop her **

**Don't even call the doctor **

'**Cause she's jumpin' around now **

**Handle bar standing **

**And flying over canyons **

**No hands on the landing **

**Now we're rollin' around on the ground **

**I can hear her voice from miles away **

**Yo ATL **

**Where she at? Where she at? **

**Yo Yo where she at? Yo! **

**Woah, she's flying around in her head **

**(Danger Woman!) **

**Woah, Punishing what's left of the WWF **

**If that's what you want **

**That's what you get **

**You want Danger Woman **

**That's what you want **

**That's what you get **

**That's what you want, **

**You want Danger Woman **

**Well she's fighting a crime **

**That's all in her mind **

**At the Karaoke showdown **

**Don't try to understand her **

**The Phantom Highlander **

**The Songbird Avenger **

**It's Danger Woman! **

**I can hear her voice from miles away **

**Yo ATL **

**Where she at? Where she at? **

**Yo Yo where she at? Yo! **

**Woah, she's flying around in her head **

**(Danger Woman!) **

**Woah, Punishing what's left of the WWF **

**If that's what you want **

**That's what you get **

**You want Danger Woman **

**That's what you want **

**That's what you get **

**That's what you want, **

**You want Danger Woman **

**Now, and that's what you get **

**You want Danger Woman!**

**As DangerWoman lands at The Masquerade, she sees **

**The Writing On The Marquee:**

**DangerWoman And The Aquabats! Tonight Only!**

**DangerWoman: It was a good thing that The MC Bat Commander talked to my grownups about letting me go on tour with them, being that they did mention that they were going to do a concert in Fontana, California, where my friend, Feedback and his family are living at.**

**And, it was a good thing that I did have sense enough to pack my Dragon Con bag with my heroic attire, my Laptop, Ipad and bring my Stuffed Toy Versions of My Danger Force Pets, in which the real Danger Force Pets are waiting for me patiently at Feedback's house.**

**And, I better go and check in with the promoter right now.**

**The Promoter: Young Lady, in all the years I have been in the music industry, I have never had the honor of having a singing superheroine to arrive on time for this gig with The Aquabats.**

**Most other opening acts arrive late or DO NOT show up at all, but you, DANGER WOMAN, you are THE EXCEPTION TO THE RULE! You are a great inspiration to musicians everywhere, when you appear on time for these type of events!**

**DangerWoman: Thank you, Mr. Promoter!**

**The Promoter: And, I see that your friends, The Aquabats are expecting you. Please follow me to the dressing room.**

**MC Bat Commander: Danger Woman! It is really good to see you again! How have things been treating you here in Atlanta?!**

**DangerWoman: Well, MC Bat Commander. I had to convince the adults that I needed to get away from Atlanta, Georgia.**

**I am very grateful that your promoter worked a deal with the folks at Afton Shows, to be your opening act on your current tour.**

**MC Bat Commander: Anything to help get you into the national spotlight, DangerWoman!**

**Ricky Fitness: Say,DW! Being our opening act again does bring back memories of 2004, when you opened for us! **

**DangerWoman: That is very true, Ricky, my heroic friend.**

**Crash McLarson: DW, I know that you are excited about our concert appearance in Fontana, California, but why are we going there in the first place?!**

**DangerWoman: A very special friend lives there, who fights crime in that city. Ever since he won the very first Who Wants To Be A Superhero Contest 11 Years Ago and I invited him to Dragon Con, it has led me to all sorts of adventures and misadventures. He has a lovely wife and two superhero kids in training, who I am like a god aunt to these little heroic angels of justice.**

**I even helped him out a few times.**

**Jimmy The Robot: Are you talking about your friend, Feedback, DangerWoman?!**

**DangerWoman: Yes, Jimmy. The Very Heroic Feedback.**

**Eaglebones Falconhawk: So, what have you done to help him out?!**

**DangerWoman: Well, Eaglebones, being his eyes and ears around Atlanta, Georgia is a very BIG responsibility, looking for family values, family meals and family hotel/motel package deals and interesting places for all of them to visit in Atlanta.**

**Just then, DangerWoman's Danger Sense went off!**

**MC Bat Commander: DangerWoman, are you OK?!**

**DangerWoman: My Danger Sense! It is warning me that it is almost time for us to perform! I know that the sooner we do this, the sooner we will be on the Battle Tram and on the road across this great land known as America!**

**Not only that, I have to file my status report to Feedback and tell him that we are heading his way and I have a feeling that we will be teaming up with some other heroes along the way to Fontana, California, who will also help me out too.**

**MC Bat Commander: Guys, it is time to rock and roll! It's SHOWTIME!**

**At that moment, The Atlanta Aquacadets were so happy to see The Aquabats and DangerWoman!**

**As The Aquabats were about to perform another song, Insania shows up to try to spoil the fun!**

**Insania: Hello, Boys! Remember me, Insania?!**

**MC Bat Commander: Oh no! It's Insania, The Margaret Ray of Aquabat Fandom! **

**Insania: That's right, MC Bat Commander! And, I am here to pounce you all!**

**Just then, Danger Woman intervened!**

**DangerWoman: Hey, Insania! You leave The Aquabats alone or face the wraith of a songbird scorned!**

**Insania: Oh no! It is that wretched heroic do gooder of Atlanta, Georgia and heroic ally of The Aquabats, DANGER WOMAN!**

**DangerWoman: That's right, Insania! I do not think that you have NOT learned your lesson, you bad evil lady! The Aquabats will NEVER, EVER love you, you vile villainess! Prepare to get such a headache! DANGER KARAOKE MICROPHONE!**

**Insania: Oh no! Not the DANGER KARAOKE MICROPHONE!**

**DangerWoman: Aquabats, Aquacadets! Let's give her such a headache with our rendition of that classic Pharnell Williams hit, Happy!**

**As Our Heroes Sing Happy, Insania gets such a headache!**

**Insania: That DangerWoman! She gives me such a headache with her singing! She is going to be sorry for this!**

**Police Chief Mary Beth Jones: Nice Going, Aquabats! You defeated Insania!**

**DangerWoman: Excuse me, Chief Jones. What about me?! I helped bring down Insania too!**

**Police Chief Mary Beth Jones: Oh no! Why do I have to put up with you?!**

**Just then, Brittney Avalon intervenes and puts Police Chief Mary Beth Jones in her place!**

**Brittney Avalon: Chief Jones, what did Mayor Kesha Bottoms say about messing with Danger Woman?!**

**Police Chief Mary Beth Jones: But, Ms. Avalon!**

**Brittney Avalon: Do not make me have to call not only your husband but also your mother and mother in law and have to tell Mayor Kesha Bottoms to have you shamed in the news media, for being mean to America's Real Life Singing Superheroine, avowed disability civil rights activist and heroic ally to all superheroes!**

**Police Chief Mary Beth Jones: Yes, Ms. Avalon! I am sorry, Danger Woman. I did NOT realize that you are important to everyone here in Atlanta, Georgia or the fact that The Aquabats did a song about you.**

**DangerWoman: I do forgive you. And, right now, I have a very long ride to California on The Aquabats Battle Tram.**

**Brittney Avalon: Have a great trip, DangerWoman. **

**DangerWoman: Thanks, Brittney.**

**MC Bat Commander: Everyone, to the Battle Tram!**

**As our heroes load in on The Battle Tram, Ricky Fitness shows DangerWoman around the Battle Tram, then made sure that she was safely secured in her seat with the safety belts.**

**Ricky Fitness: It was a good thing that we just added a sixth seat, in case of having you riding with us, DW.**

**DangerWoman: Thank you, Ricky. At least we have a very long ride ahead to Fontana, California.**

**Jimmy The Robot: And, it is a very long ride, DW.**

**Eaglebones FalconHawk: And, it looks like you came prepared for this. Right now, we have a long ride to Fontana and I know that it will give you a chance to Discover America with us!**

**DangerWoman: Thanks, Eaglebones FalconHawk.**

**Crash McLarson: Before we leave Atlanta, we better get something to eat.**

**DangerWoman: Let's High Tail to Willy's Mexicana Grill for some Tofu Burritos and something to drink!**

**Jimmy the Robot: Now, that is the best idea I have heard all day!**

**After a superb supper at Willy's, our heroes were ready to head on down the highway and take Interstate 75 South to Florida, where our heroes then went down to Interstate 10 to San Diego, California, where they headed North from there to Fontana, California.**

**Along the way to their final destination, DangerWoman did stop in Orlando, Florida, where she teamed up with Master Legend and his heroic friends, to do a heroic Skiffytown Good Deed with The Knight Vigil, then came to West Point, GA, to team up with her old schoolmate, Starseeker, The Shooting Star Of Justice, to Hot Springs, Arkansas and did another team up with Crossfire The Crusader.**

**MC Bat Commander: I did not realize you know a lot of Real Life Superheroes who are also allies, DW.**

**DangerWoman: Wherever I go, across this great land, as I search far and wide, looking for fellow heroes to team up with, MC Bat Commander.**

**When they did some shows in Texas, The Texas Crimestoppers were there. Tex-Shield, Purrkayla and The Defuser were so glad to see DangerWoman and The Aquabats rock the house.**

**The Defuser: It is good to see you, DangerWoman. I heard you are heading to Feedback's stomping grounds.**

**DangerWoman: Thank You, The Defuser. We were in the neighborhood, doing some concerts, but I am so glad you provided some security for this event!**

**Purrkayla: I see you have Bart and Purrecious with you, DW. And, especially Justice, The Siamese Cat. I love it when they come to see me and I get to talk to them.**

**Tex-Shield: Now, this is what we would do best here in Texas, huh, Defuser?! Always helping our fellow superheroes out!**

**The Defuser: Yes, indeed, Tex-Shield!**

**While this has been going on, let's shift our scene to Fontana, California. **

**Space Monster M and Insania were waiting at the Fontana Mall, for their new contact.**

**Insania: Space Monster M, ever since this Deathmatch got us out of jail on bond, we do not know what he looks like.**

**Space Monster M: This Deathmatch is as mysterious as I am, Insania, but we should NOT judge him too hastily.**

**Just then, Deathmatch appeared and was showing an evil grin.**

**Deathmatch: Well, if it isn't Insania, The Margaret Ray Of Aquabat Fandom and the infamous Space Monster M. I have been wanting to hire you to join my evil villain crew!**

**Insania: Your reputation amazes me.**

**Deathmatch: Why, thank you, my dear.**

**Space Monster M: OK, Deathmatch. Since you want to hire us, we accept your invitation to join your crew of villains.**

**Deathmatch: Excellent. Now, your first assignment.**

**I want the both of you to assist me in kidnapping some people that are not only related to The Aquabats, but also to my arch foe, Feedback!**

**Insania: Who is this Feedback, Deathmatch?!**

**Deathmatch: I feel as a fellow villain, you need to know who you will be dealing with. Feedback is that nosy do-gooder superhero whose source of his special powers are video games. Your job is to kidnap Feedback's loved ones, Sarah, his wife and those wretched little ankle biting rug rat junior superheroes, Feedbit and Feedbyte and those blasted misfit pets, The Swiss Collie Family!**

**Space Monster M: Deathmatch, where do we find this Sarah and those wretched junior superheroes and those crazy mutts?**

**Deathmatch: I would find them at Fontana Park, at their playground.**

**Insania: What are we waiting for?! Let's kidnap them!**

**Meanwhile, at Fontana Park…**

**Sarah: Ready to take the Swiss Collie Family for their walk, kids?!**

**Feedbit: We are ready, Mom. I got them all on their leashes.**

**Feedbyte: Mommy, look! There are strangers up ahead!**

**Insania: You wretched little ankle biting rug rat junior superheroes! You are both as irritating as a grain of sand in a clam, only to be made into a pearl!**

**Sarah: Don't you mean, an Oyster, you vile evil villainess?!**

**Insania: Where are my manners?! They call me Insania, The Margaret Ray of Aquabat Fandom and in case you may or may not know, I am the one who is madly in love with The Aquabats! Not only that, Space Monster M and I work for Deathmatch!**

**Feedbit: You are a stranger! Dadda warned us about strangers! **

**Feedbyte: Yeah, Daddy warned us to NEVER talk to strange ladies like you!**

**Deathmatch: On the contrary, we are NOT strangers!**

**Feedbit: Deafmatch! You are a stranger!**

**Deathmatch: And, the name's Deathmatch, you wretched little ankle biting rugrat junior superhero!**

**Space Monster M: When will you learn, Deathmatch, that children should be seen and NOT HEARD?!**

**Deathmatch: Quiet, Space Monster M, while we all gloat over the capture of my arch foe's entire family!**

**Sarah: Deathmatch, you evil fiend! When my husband gets his mitts on you, he will fix your wagon and come to our rescue!**

**Deathmatch: Oh really, my dear sweet Sarah! Your wretched Superhero husband can't stop our evil plans!**

**Feedbyte: Danny Boy! Swiss Collie Family! Go get Daddy!**

**Danny Boy Ruffs, as if to say: We are on our way! Come on, my pups and kittens! We have to go find Feedback!**

**Insania: I hate to be a bother, but those crazy mutts are getting away! We have to stop them!**

**Deathmatch: We DO NOT have time to deal with those crazy misfit pets, Insania! We have bigger fish to deep fry!**

**Feedbyte: You are a stranger! Daddy warned me about strangers!**

**Deathmatch: I may be a stranger to you, but I know your daddy!**

**Feedbyte: You know you won't get away with dis, Deafmatch! Daddy is going to fix your wagon if any harm comes to me, Feedbit and Mommy and The Pets!**

**Deathmatch: And, who is your daddy, you silly little girl in a superhero costume?!**

**Feedbyte: Why, Feedback, you evil doo-doo brain!**

**Deathmatch: That's it! I have had it with your sassy mouth, you wretched little ankle biting rug rat junior superhero! I think you and your brother need a taste of "The Board of Education".**

**And, just when things were about to get bad, a wired microphone came out of nowhere and hit Deathmatch on the head, in which out of the shadows, a well-known singing superheroine makes her heroic appearance…**

**DangerWoman: Hey, Deathmatch! You leave my god niece and god nephew alone or face the wraith of a songbird scorned!**

**Insania: Oh no! It's DangerWoman, Deathmatch! **

**DangerWoman: That's is correct, Insania! And, you, Space Monster M and Deathmatch are about to get such a headache!**

**In the name of the American Disability Civil Rights Laws, I will punish all of you for your shameful transgressions!**

**And, right on cue, The Aquabats appeared…..**

**MC Bat Commander: We are here to stop you too, Insania, Space Monster M and Deathmatch! We are THE AQUABATS!**

**Eaglebones Falconhawk: In the name of the Zoogoing Children of The World, we will right wrongs and also give evil such a headache with our powerful music!**

**Ricky Fitness: In the name of musical justice, we are going to clean your clocks and pump you all up!**

**Crash McLarson: And, you do not want to mess with me, because when I get as big as the Milky Way, you bad guys better fear us and run away!**

**Jimmy the Robot: Either you surrender right now or you will all get blasted with my powerful fingertips!**

**Deathmatch: Blast these interloping do-gooders! Well, in case you may or may not know, the trap I set is about to be sprung!**

**DangerWoman: Aquabats, Look Out! It's a trap!**

**MC Bat Commander: Oh no! They got us with this powerful net!**

**Ricky Fitness: We can't use our musical powers!**

**Crash McLarson: Blast it! The net is preventing me from becoming a giant!,**

**Eaglebones Falconhawk: And, my talons are NOT strong enough to break this net.**

**Jimmy the Robot: The net is preventing me from zapping our way out!**

**DangerWoman: You won't get away with this, Space Monster M, Insania and Deathmatch! Feedback is going to fix your wagon if any harm comes to me, The Aquabats, Sarah, The Kids and My Pets!**

**Deathmatch: Oh, Really, you wretched superhero worshipping pest! Your precious superhero role model and legal guardian won't be able to rescue you, Sarah, The Wretched Little Ankle Biting Rug Rats and those blasted Aquabats!**

**Sarah: DangerWoman, what are we to do?!**

**DangerWoman: Don't worry, Sarah. I have sent a telepathic message to the pets and told them to go find Feedback. Now, I am going to need the kids and your help, along with The Aquabats Help to send a telepathic message to Feedback.**

**MC Bat Commander: DangerWoman, why did you not tell us that Feedback and Sarah are your legal guardians?!**

**DangerWoman: I think I better explain, MC Bat Commander. You see, when my then guardians and my guardian ad litem failed to protect me and turned their backs on me in my time of need, I had NO OTHER CHOICE but to do like Jenny Kemp did and sued for the right for me to choose who should my guardians be and won. I told the judge what was going on and thank goodness, he did take me very seriously about the fact that they did violate my civil and constitutional rights. Of course, the guardians and the guardian ad litem got shamed in the media and the judge ordered that Feedback and Sarah be my legal guardians, that my previous guardians and guardian ad litem should update my tailored guardianship and add them as my legal guardians.**

**MC Bat Commander: I remember that it was on Entertainment Tonight and it caused a serious legal stir on the internet.**

**DangerWoman: It did cause some legal ramifications in the cause of disability civil rights.**

**Sarah: DangerWoman, you will have to use your telepathic powers to send a message to Matt that the kids, myself, you and your heroic friends need help.**

**DangerWoman: Sarah, Kids, Aquabats, let's all hold hands and combine our powers to send a strong telepathic message to Feedback!**

**Feedbit: Do you think that you and the Aquapants can get Dadda, God Aunt Ganga Woman?!**

**DangerWoman: Don't you mean, Do You Think That The Aquabats and I can telepathically call your father?! Of course, we will do so, Feedbit.**

**Feedbyte: What are we waiting for, God Aunt Ganga Woman?! We got to tell Daddy we are in twouble!**

**DangerWoman: Don't you mean, Danger Woman, Feedbyte?!**

**And, we have to tell Daddy that you are in trouble!**

**Sarah: Is everyone ready?!**

**Feedbit: Feedbyte and I are ready, Mom.**

**Sarah: OK, DangerWoman And The Aquabats! Let's combine our telepathic powers to send Matt a telepathic SOS!**

**DangerWoman: Let's do it!**

**Can The Aquabats, DangerWoman, Sarah and The Kids Succeed in telepathically calling Feedback?!**

**Don't you dare touch that remote control on that TV Set, Aquacadets!**

**The Aquabats Super Show Will Be Right Back After These Messages!**

**(Commercial Break)**

**And now, Back To The Aquabats Super Show!**

**Meanwhile, The Swiss Collie Family was on the run! They have been looking all over Fontana for where Feedback was working in his secret identity of Matthew Atherton….**

**Bart: Mew! How are we going to find Feedback, Danny Boy?!**

**Danny Boy: Well, Bart. You know that we know his scent and that Sarah taught us to remember it well.**

**Banjo: Dad, I wish Grandma was here to help.**

**Just then, The Feedback Van came out of nowhere and guess who was driving it! No, it WAS NOT Sarah, it was….**

**The Pups: Grandma!**

**The Kittens: Grandma!**

**Mama Swiss Collie: Hello, my little grandpups and kittens. Do you all need a lift to find Feedback and where he works?!**

**The Pups and Kittens: We do, Grandma!**

**Danny Boy: MA! What are you trying to do?! Cause Feedback and Sarah's car insurance premiums to go through the roof?!**

**Mama Swiss Collie: Don't worry your handsome head, Daniel. If the Police asked for my license and registration papers and proof of insurance, I have my dog license, my AKC Registration Papers and proof of pet insurance. Now, come on! Get everyone into the van!**

**Danny Boy: I just hope this does not get mentioned on Entertainment Tonight and TMZ and we end up on the internet for driving with a dog license. **

**Of course, they do get stopped by the police, who asked Mama Swiss Collie for her license, registration and insurance.**

**Motorcycle Cop: License, Registration and insurance, please, ma'am!**

**Mama Swiss Collie Woofs and shows her dog license, her AKC Registration Papers and Pet Insurance.**

**Motorcycle Cop: DOG LICENSE! AKC REGISTRATION PAPERS! PET INSURANCE!**

**As he gets on the radio, he says: Hello, Watch Commander! I think I need a long vacation!**

**Mama Swiss Collie: These humans! They need a timeout, a nap and a vacation.**

**Just then, Barkley activates the GPS with his tail, which gives directions to where Feedback works in his secret ID!**

**Barkley: You are NOT going to believe this, Dad, but I accidently turned on the GPS and somehow, I found the location of where Feedback is working in his secret ID.**

**Danny Boy: Good work, son! Now, let's get to Feedback! Ma, take us to Mackenzie Enterprises!**

**Mama Swiss Collie: I am on our way! Everyone, please buckle up! I do not want to get a ticket from that motorcycle cop who got upset over my license, registration and insurance!**

**As the Swiss Collie Family arrive at Mackenzie Enterprises, we shift our scene to inside this interesting company, where Annabelle, The Administrative Assistant, welcomes them…**

**Annabelle: Well, hello. Welcome to Mackenzie Enterprises. It is not every day that we have visitors of the four-footed variety.**

**Danny Boy gives Annabelle the sad eyes, as if to say: We need to see our human pet right away.**

**Annabelle: Aww! Why are you so sad?!**

**Just then, Mama Swiss Collie had to intervene and had to lay down the law on Annabelle….**

**Mama Swiss Collie: RRRRRRR!**

**Danny Boy: Ma! What are you trying to do?! Scare this human?!**

**Mama Swiss Collie: I am trying to make her tell us where is our superhero pet!**

**Cassie: Grandma, why don't you use the tablet and tell her?!**

**Mama Swiss Collie: Cassie, I am trying to make this human tell us where is Feedback or I will chew her shoes and make a mess in them.**

**Just then, Baby Jewel remembered the secret ID of Feedback and was able to use her puppy paws to type out a message to Annabelle…..**

**Baby Jewel Shows Annabelle The Tablet….**

**Annabelle: Aww, you cute little baby puppy! Are you trying to tell me something?!**

**Annabelle reads the message on the tablet, which says: The Swiss Collie Family needs to see Matthew Atherton on an urgent matter!**

**Annabelle: Oh, my gosh! You need to see Mr. Atherton immediately! Now, I understand what you all were trying to tell me! I will take all of you to him.**

**Just then, Doug Mackenzie comes out of his office and says: ANNABELLE! What are these crazy mutts doing here?!**

**Danny Boy GRRRRRS, as if to say: Where is our human pet?!**

**Doug Mackenzie: Get these crazy mutts out of here or I am calling security!**

**When Danny Boy hears those words, they run away and escape and says: Run, Everyone! The security grownups are on the warpath!**

**Bart The Kitten: Why is Mr. Mackenzie so cranky, Danny Boy?!**

**Danny Boy: Well, Bart. What Mr. Mackenzie needs is a timeout, a nap and a vacation! And, we may have to stand our ground to get our superhero pet's attention and try to tell him what is going on!**

**Just then, Mama Swiss Collie, seeing all the commotion, decided to pounce Mr. Mackenzie and show her adult teeth and make him take a time out and a nap!**

**Mama Swiss Collie: RRRRRRR! **

**Doug Mackenzie: Get Off of me, you crazy mutt!**

**Mama Swiss Collie growls, as if to say: Listen here, you no good excuse for a human! Tell me where our human pet is or I will nuzzle you to take a timeout and a nap!**

**Doug Mackenzie: OK, I will talk!**

**Mama Swiss Collie, knowing that he is planning to not reveal the information, nuzzles Doug Mackenzie to his office as if to say: I think you need a timeout and a nap, you bad human!**

**Doug Mackenzie: ANNABELLE! Protect me from this crazy old collie, who has just put me into timeout and told me to take a nap!**

**Annabelle: It is OK, Nana! I know how much you hate having to deal with the boss, who has a bad habit of withholding information.**

**Just then, Little Max types on the tablet: Please take us to Matthew Atherton now! This is a serious emergency of utmost urgency!**

**Annabelle: It is OK, Little Max. I will take all of you to Matthew. Now, calm down, pups. **

**Matthew Atherton: Hello, Annabelle. What is going on?!**

**Annabelle: Matt, these dogs, puppies, cats and kittens and Parrot were trying to find you. They have told me that this is a very serious emergency of utmost urgency!**

**Danny Boy gives Matt the sad eyes, as if to say: Sarah, The Kids, DangerWoman and The Aquabats are in trouble! Deathmatch, Insania and Space Monster M are holding them hostage!**

**Chantecleer The Parrot: SQUAK! SARAH AND THE KIDS IN TROUBLE! SQUAK! DANGER WOMAN IN TROUBLE! SQUAK! THE AQUABATS ARE IN TROUBLE!**

**Just then, on the Skype….**

**Sarah: Honey! HELP!**

**Feedbit: DADDA! HELP!**

**Feedbyte: DADDY! HELP!**

**The Aquabats: FEEDBACK! HELP!**

**DangerWoman: FEEDBACK! HELP!**

**Annabelle: It looks like your loved ones are in distress, Matt!**

**Matthew: And, it looks like it is up to Feedback to save the day, Annabelle. Magic Force of Justice, Unleash The Hero Within!**

**Matthew Atherton makes the transformation into…**

**Feedback: I AM FEEDBACK!**

**Mama Swiss Collie fetches Feedback the keys to The Feedback Van…..**

**Feedback: Good girl, Nana! To the Feedback Van!**

**Just then, he gets a call on the Skype….**

**DangerWoman: Feedback! This is DANGER WOMAN! You have to have to prepare to fight not only Deathmatch, but also Space Monster M and Insania. It was a good thing that I did have sense enough to prepare Feedbit and Feedbyte with Guitar Hero and Drum Hero. You better prepare yourself by playing Band Hero!**

**Feedback: Are you sure that I should do this, Danger Woman?!**

**DangerWoman: Yes, Feedback! You have to power up with Band Hero and once you come to our rescue at Fontana Park, you, Feedbit and Feedbyte, The Aquabats and I will combine our musical stylings on a NEW song that we have been working together on about you.**

**Feedback: You did a song about me, DangerWoman?! I am very honored that you are doing this!**

**DangerWoman: You might say that I am doing what good real life singing superheroines should do and pay it forward, in which since The Aquabats did a song about me 19 years ago, I feel it was high time and long overdue that I paid it forward, not only to you, but also The Aquabats!**

**Feedback: Now, I understand what is going on! Don't worry, DangerWoman! I am on my way! Tell Sarah and The Kids to not worry!**

**DangerWoman: I will tell them!**

**Sarah: Is Matt on his way?!**

**DangerWoman: Yes, Sarah, he is on his way!**

**Sarah: I just hope he does not use his powers to short out the Feedback Van.**

**Feedbit: Mom, Please! Do NOT worry about Dadda! The Van has those protective shields that will prevent him from shorting out the van.**

**Feedbyte: Mommy, please don't worry about Daddy! He will come to the rescue and save the day!**

**MC Bat Commander: I hope you are right about that, Feedbyte.**

**Feedbyte: Don't Worry, Mr. Bat Commander! Daddy will fix their wagons for causing The Aquapants and God Aunt Ganga Woman harm!**

**MC Bat Commander: Don't you mean DangerWoman and The Aquabats, Feedbyte?!**

**Feedbyte: Yeah, Mr. Bat Commander!**

**Meanwhile, at The Feedback Van, Feedback is powering up with Band Hero, in which the pets were dancing to the music of the song that our hero is practicing to the song that is about him, Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Feedback: Guys, do you think that I am ready to defeat Deathmatch, Insania and Space Monster M?!**

**Danny Boy: Ruff! Ruff! Ruffy Ruff!**

**Feedback: Let's go rescue our family, Danger Woman and The Aquabats! To Fontana Park!**

**And, at Fontana Park…**

**Insania: Deathmatch, I see someone coming!**

**Deathmatch: Oh no! The Feedback Van! That means that my arch foe, Feedback is about to make his entrance!**

**And, right on cue, Feedback says his famous line….**

**Feedback: Lecture time's over, Deathmatch, Insania and Space Monster M! It's time for some Feedback! GAME ON!**

**Insania: Deathmatch, what do we do?!**

**Deathmatch: Stop him, Insania and Space Monster M!**

**Feedback: I better get this net off of my family, Danger Woman and The Aquabats!**

**MC Bat Commander: Thanks, Feedback!**

**Feedback: Don't thank me yet, MC Bat Commander! I still have to free my family!**

**Sarah: Oh Matt! I knew that you would come to the rescue!**

**Feedback: The Swiss Collie Family told me what happened, so I came to the rescue!**

**Feedbit: Dadda, Look Out!**

**Space Monster M: Prepare to lose your head, you video game fanatic!**

**Feedback: Prepare to lose yours, Space Monster M! Force Feedback Telekinesis!**

**Feedback zaps Space Monster M into a tree!**

**Space Monster M: Ouch! That is really going to leave a mark!**

**Insania: I will teach you not to hurt Space Monster M!**

**Just then, Insania gets into a catfight with Sarah, in which she pulls the hair of The Margaret Ray Of Aquabat Fandom…..**

**Sarah: I will teach you not to hurt my husband, you wretched obsessive-compulsive fan girl!**

**Deathmatch: I am getting out of here, before I get my wagon fixed by my arch foe!**

**Just then, Danger Woman pounces Deathmatch and something inside of her snaps, in which she gives Deathmatch the beating of his life!**

**Danger Woman: I'll teach you NOT to hurt Feedback and his family, The Aquabats and The Swiss Collie Family!**

**Crash McLarson: Oh no! Danger Woman!**

**Eaglebones Falconhawk: MC Bat Commander, Danger Woman has snapped.**

**Ricky Fitness: I have NEVER seen Danger Woman this angry before. Feedback, has this happened before?!**

**Feedback: Yes, Ricky Fitness. It has happened before. When she was in Tech Support, she beat the stuffing out of Corsair, thinking that if the other Tech Support people can beat him, why can't DangerWoman?! She got very angry at him for hurting me and DangerWoman does NOT like anyone hurting her loved ones.**

**Feedbit: Dadda, what is wrong with Ganga Woman?!**

**Feedback: Don't you mean, Danger Woman, son? Danger Woman is angry with grief, being that when her feelings get hurt or if she is insulted and rejected because of her intellectual disability called autism, it causes her to snap and gets so angry that she beats the stuffing out of the bad guys!**

**Deathmatch: Let me go, you blasted little superhero worshipping pest!**

**DangerWoman: I'll teach you NOT to hurt Feedbit and Feedbyte with the Board of Education, you son of a handbag!**

**Feedbyte: Daddy, Ganga Woman is using bad words!**

**Feedback: Don't you mean, Danger Woman, Feedbyte?! Now, tell Daddy what Danger Woman said.**

**Feedbyte: Ganga Woman called Deafmatch a son of a handbag, for threatening Feedbit and I wif de Board of Education!**

**Feedback: Don't you mean that DangerWoman called Deathmatch a son of a handbag for threatening you and Feedbit with the Board of Education?! **

**Feedbyte: Yeah, Daddy! That's what she said!**

**Feedback: OK! That's it! Deathmatch has gone too far! NO ONE threatens my superheroic kids with "The Board Of Education" or cause Danger Woman serious harm while I am around!**

**Jimmy The Robot: How are we going to convince DangerWoman to let go of her anger against Deathmatch?!**

**Feedback: I will fix his little red wagon, Jimmy.**

**Jimmy The Robot: Please be careful!**

**Feedback: DEATHMATCH! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! KIDNAPPING MY FAMILY, KIDNAPPING DANGER WOMAN AND THE AQUABATS IS ONE THING, BUT WHEN YOU THREATEN THE KIDS WITH THE BOARD OF EDUCATION, THAT'S GOING TOO FAR! I THINK YOU NEED A VERY SERIOUS LESSON IN MANNERS! IT'S TIME FOR SOME FEEDBACK! GAME ON!**

**Deathmatch: Uh oh! I am in BIG TROUBLE NOW!**

**Feedback: I think you need the shock of your life, Deathmatch! Force Feedback Tazer Shock!**

**Deathmatch: YEEEARRRGH! OK, I give up! I surrender!**

**Feedback: Oh no! DANGER WOMAN! She got shocked too!**

**Sarah: Matt, what is wrong?!**

**Feedback: DangerWoman got shocked by my Force Feedback Tazer Shock Powers! **

**MC Bat Commander: What happened?!**

**Feedback: This is all my fault! Because of what happened, Danger Woman is dead!**

**Sarah: No, she is not, Matt. Look!**

**DangerWoman's body starts to change and glow and transforms, awakening her from the traumatic experience!**

**Feedbit: Ganga Woman is alright!**

**Feedbyte: Daddy! Ganga Woman is flying away!**

**Feedback: Oh no! I think I hurt her feelings, kids.**

**Sarah: Matt, why don't you and The Aquabats find her and cheer her up?!**

**Feedback: I will do that, Sarah.**

**MC Bat Commander: How can we find Danger Woman, Feedback?!**

**Feedback: I think I know where she is going now. To the ruins of Tech Support, where my former colleagues were killed at the hands of Deathmatch.**

**And, at the ruins of Tech Support….**

**Danger Woman: I am still hurting after what is going on. I feel as if my whole world is falling apart again. I am tired of being given the runaround and being rejected by everyone. And, I feel that NO ONE cares about me or respects my feelings and civil rights. I was not even allowed to help out when Tech Support got destroyed or was even allowed to go to the funerals of those who were killed. Some hero I am! Every time I try and do something right, it always turns out wrong! I can't even do anything right!**

**I feel like I have been a serious failure all my life and NO ONE seems to understand about me!**

**Feedback: That's NOT true, Danger Woman!**

**MC Bat Commander: We love you, even if the adults show their disabaphobia. Not only that, The Aquacadets love you too!**

**Eagles Falconhawk: Were it NOT for you, Danger Woman, people would NEVER have discovered your singing and your ability to give evil such a headache.**

**Crash McLarson: Remember when we first met at the 513?!**

**Ricky Fitness: Remember that you made Christmas 1999 very memorable at the 513?!**

**Jimmy the Robot: Remember when you opened for us at Swayze's and got to be a part of your movie, Disabled But Able To Rock?!**

**Feedback: Remember when YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE TO INVITE ME TO DRAGON CON, after winning the first Who Wants To Be A Superhero contest?! Remember when you got to be a part of The First Ultima Con in San Dimas, California, in which you were the one who was brave enough to stand by my side when I was poisoned by Deathmatch?! Remember when you were a very special part of Who Wants To Be A Superhero, Season Three, The Online Edition on MySpace, in which you sang my song, in front of an international audience, Fight Back, Feedback?! DangerWoman, I want you to sing my song, like you have never sang before and prove everyone wrong, that you have the power to sing this song!**

**Danger Woman started to sing the song that made her internationally famous, "Fight Back, Feedback", which somehow, caused some other real life superheroes to sing along with The Aquabats, Feedback, Sarah, Feedbit and Feedbyte!**

**Fight Back, FEEDBACK! Aquabats Super Show Extended Version**

**By Betsy Goodrich, as performed by Danger Woman, Feedback, Feedbit, Feedbyte And The Aquabats!**

**Fight Back, Feedback!  
You are the hero who saves the day!  
Fight Back, Feedback! You are the one who can stop the evil in the world!  
FEEDBACK!  
With your Tech Support and Your Allies, Too!  
FEEDBACK!  
You are the savior of our world!**

**You got to fight back, Feedback!  
Don't let Deathmatch get you down!  
Fight Back, Feedback!  
With your heroic allies, we will win the day!  
FEEDBACK!  
You got the power inside to fight for right!  
FEEDBACK!  
You are a hero that is true!**

**You got to fight back, Feedback!  
Excelsior is here to help you!  
Fight Back, Feedback!  
With Beta Flight by your side!  
FEEDBACK!  
To help you in your fight against Deathmatch,  
you also have Danger Woman!  
FEEDBACK!  
The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN!  
The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN!  
**

**Musical Interlude**

**Feedback: Fight Back, Feedback!**

**I am the hero who saves the day!**

**Fight Back, Feedback! I am the one who can stop the evil in the world!**

**FEEDBACK!  
With my Tech Support and my Kids Feedbit and Feedbyte, Too!  
FEEDBACK!  
I am the savior of our world!**

**I have to fight back, Feedback!  
I won't let Deathmatch get me down!  
Fight Back, Feedback!  
With my heroic allies, we will win the day!  
FEEDBACK!  
I got the power inside to fight for right!  
FEEDBACK!  
I am a hero that is true!**

**I have to fight back, Feedback!  
Excelsior is here to help me!  
Fight Back, Feedback!  
With Beta Flight by my side!  
FEEDBACK!  
To help me in my fight against Deathmatch,  
I also have Danger Woman, Feedbit and Feedbyte!  
The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Feedbit: Fight Back, Dadda! Fight Back!**

**The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Feedbyte: Fight Back, Daddy! Fight Back!**

**The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Musical Interlude**

**The Aquabats:**

**Fight Back, Feedback!**

**You Are The Hero Who Saves The Day!**

**Whoa! **

**Fight Back, Feedback!**

**You Are The One Who Can Stop The Evil In The World!**

**FEEDBACK!**

**With Your Tech Support, Feedbit, Feedbyte and Sarah Too!**

**Whoa!**

**FEEDBACK!**

**You Are The Savior Of Our World!  
You Got To Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Don't Let Deathmatch Get You Down!**

**Fight Back, Feedback!**

**With Your Heroic Allies, We Will Win The Day!**

**Whoa!**

**FEEDBACK!**

**You Got The Power Inside To Fight For Right!**

**FEEDBACK!**

**You Are a Hero That is True!**

**You got to Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Excelsior is here to help you!**

**Whoa!**

**Fight Back, Feedback!**

**With Beta Flight, By Your Side!**

**Whoa!**

**FEEDBACK!**

**To Help You In Your Fight Against Deathmatch, you also have**

**DANGER WOMAN and THE AQUABATS!**

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Master Legend: Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Fight Back!**

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Knight Vigil: Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Fight Back!**

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Starseeker: Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Fight Back! **

**The Bad Guys WILL NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Razor Hawk: Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Fight Back!**

**The Bad Guys WILL NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Danger Man, The Urban Superhero: Fight Back, Feedback!**

**Fight Back!**

**The Bad Guys WILL NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN!**

**Feedback: Great job, DangerWoman! I knew that you could sing and defeat the villains.**

**Deathmatch: You may have won this time, Feedback, but I will have my revenge!**

**Feedbit: Tell it to da fudge, Deafmatch!**

**Feedback: Don't you mean, Tell It to the Judge, Deathmatch, my little Feedbit?!**

**Feedbit: Yeah, Dadda!**

**Sarah: Now, that we have defeated Insania, Space Monster M and Deathmatch, Matt, what do we do now?!**

**Feedback: There is only one thing left to do now, Sarah!**

**Sarah: And, what could it be, Matt?**

**Danger Woman: Perhaps a little singing will lead us to our very extra special guest star.**

**It is a good thing that I have the karaoke track for this theme song and if I know him, he would join us in the song. **

**Feedbit: Ganga Woman, what are those strange balls?**

**Feedbyte: Ganga Woman, what are those strange balls?**

**Danger Woman: I think I know what these strange balls are. They are the key to catch some strange critters. It is a good thing that I did have sense enough to have Feedback be powered up with this game, along with you and Feedbit.**

**Feedback: Danger Woman, are you and The Aquabats ready to sing this song? And, by the way, what is that song?**

**Danger Woman: The Theme From Pokemon, as originally done by Jason Paige himself.**

**And, right on cue, Jason Paige makes his appearance!**

**Jason Paige: Where am I? And, what is this strange place? And, what ponders me is who are these people that look like superheroes?**

**Danger Woman: Jason Paige, it is I, Danger Woman.**

**Jason Paige: It is you, Danger Woman. You are the only one in Atlanta, Georgia who gave me the information on performance venues in Atlanta, GA and I wanted to let you know that my team was very impressed by the places you recommended me, if I ever come to Atlanta and perform. And, who are these friends of yours?**

**Danger Woman: Well, Jason Paige. It is not everyday that you get to team up with some rock and roll and Ska Superheroes, along with some real life singing superheroes, a family of real life superheroes and their faithful pets. Say hello to The Aquabats and The Feedback Family.**

**Jason Paige: I think that you all should be on The Jason Paige Show, in which I will be more than honored to personally interview everyone of you and sing the song that made me world famous, The Theme From Pokemon.**

**Danger Woman: What are we waiting for? Aquacadets, Faithful Pets and members of the press, sing along with us!**

**And right on cue, the karaoke track of Theme From Pokemon starts powering up, as the Karaoke Crimefighter starts to sing!**

**Theme From Pokemon, as performed by Jason Paige, The Feedback Family, The Aquabats and Danger Woman.**

**Danger Woman: I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my big test, to train them is my cause.**

**Feedback: And we will travel across this land, searching far and wide.**

**Feedbit and Feedbyte: To Teach Pokemon to understand the power that is inside.**

**Chorus: **

**The Aquabats: Pokemon! Got to catch them all! It's You and Me! We know it is our destiny. Pokemon! **

**Jason Paige: Oh, you are my best friends, in a world we must defend!**

**Danger Woman: Pokemon! Got to catch them all! A Heart So True! Our courage will pull us through!**

**Feedback: You will teach me and I will teach you!**

**Together: POKEMON!**

**The Aquabats: Got to catch them all! Got to catch them all! Yeah!**

**Jason Paige: Every challenge along the way, with courage we will face. We will battle every day, to claim our rightful place.**

**Danger Woman and Jason Paige: Come with me, the time is right!**

**Feedback Family: There's no better team.**

**The Aquabats: Arm and arm, we will all win the fight.**

**Together: It has always been our dream!**

**Danger Woman: Pokemon! Got to catch them all! It's you and me!**

**Feedback: I know it is our destiny.**

**Feedbit and Feedbyte: Pokemon! Oh, you are our best friends, in a world we must defend!**

**The Aquabats: Pokemon! Got to catch them all! A Heart So True! Our courage will pull us through!**

**Jason Paige: You will teach me and I'll teach you! Pokemon!**

**Danger Woman: Got to catch them all! Got to catch them all.**

**Musical Interlude**

**Jason Paige: Got to catch them all! Got to Catch them all! Yeah!**

**Musical Interlude**

**Danger Woman: Everyone Sing with me!**

**Pokemon! Got to catch them all! It's you and me! We know it is our destiny! Pokemon! Oh, you are our best friends, in a world we must defend!**

**The Aquabats: Pokemon! Got to catch them all! A heart so true!**

**The Feedback Family with Jason Paige: Our courage will pull us through!**

**Danger Woman: You teach me and I will teach you! Pokemon!**

**Everyone: Got to catch them all! Got to catch them all! Pokemon!**

**MC Bat Commander: Well, Aquacadets! That was a great adventure!**

**I want to thank The Feedback Family, Feedback, Sarah, Feedbit and Feedbyte and The Swiss Collie Family, Jason Paige and of course our beloved Aquacadet and Aquabat Ally, DANGER WOMAN!**

**Danger Woman: Thank you also to all the Aquacadets, who introduced me to The Aquabats.**

**Which reminds me, MC Bat Commander. Don't you think that the Feedback Family should be made as honorary Aquacadets and that The Aquabats get to be honorary members of Excelsior? Feedback, don't you think that The Aquabats be made honorary members of Excelsior?**

**Feedback: You know, you are right as usual, Danger Woman.**

**Feedbit: Dadda, don't you think that they should be made honorary members of Excelsior?**

**Feedbyte: Yeah, Daddy. Don't you think that they should be made as honorary members of Excelsior and have a great meal at a family style restaurant?**

**Feedback: Kids, you are showing me that it never hurts to not only being a good superhero, but also being a good parent and a good superhero. And, you are right. It never hurts to have heroic allies in the cause of justice. MC Bat Commander, on behalf of my superhero team, Excelsior, I, Feedback, hereby makes The Aquabats official honorary members of Excelsior and as chaperones for Excelsior, Junior, my special team of junior superheroes.**

**MC Bat Commander: On behalf of The Aquacadets and The Aquabats, we hereby make The Feedback Family honorary members of The Aquacadets. And, the next time you are in Los Angeles, I want to have not only Danger Woman there, but also The Feedback Family, in which you will all come to our rescue.**

**Feedback: Thank you, MC Bat Commander and The Aquabats. We accept your invitation to be not only honorary Aquacadets, but also as Aquabat Allies.**

**Feedbyte: Thank you, Mr. Bat Commander. Daddy, I think we all go and celebrate this grand triumph at a family restaurant.**

**Feedback: You are right, Feedbyte. And, fighting evildoers does give you and your brother a through workout and a healthy appetite. Danger Woman can arrange it with her Danger Smart Apps on her Danger Smartphone.**

**Danger Woman: It is a good thing that I found an app that is family friendly and can order our food and have our table ready when we arrive. Of Course! And, in case you may or may not know, today is Friday and according to that song The Aquabats has done, it is known as Pizza Day. And, I found an app from a local pizza parlor, that believes in showing support for small business in Fontana.**

**Feedback: Of course! Linguine's Pizza and Pasta! Good thinking, Danger Woman! And, it is family friendly. Everyone, including The Swiss Collie Family, to the Feedback Van!**

**MC Bat Commander: Aquabats! Danger Woman! To the Battle Tram!**

**Later, at Linguine's Pizza and Pasta…..**

**Danger Woman: It was a good thing that I was able to find this family friendly eatery.**

**And, they even made sure that everything was in order.**

**Feedback: Well, fans. It is time to say goodbye to all of you for watching The Aquabats Super Show.**

**Sarah: Please tell us what you think.**

**Danger Woman: Until we meet on the net…**

**Everyone: GAME ON!**

**And so, we end another adventure of The Aquabats Super Show.**

**Thanks for watching!**

**THE END**


End file.
